Welcome back, Old friend
by Squirrel-Hyena
Summary: Terra is revived by Raven. Being "out of the loop" For months, how will she react to the changes around her? Some BBXT
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I don't Own the Teen Titans (Sniffle).

* * *

Beast Boy was crying. His tears burned his face like acid. Only one thing could make the changeling weep: Terra. He was kneeling before her.

His sadness was breaking someone else's heart. Terra, though stone, could see and hear him. _I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm sorry, everyone…_she thought. She felt like scum for the pain that her "Death" had caused her friends. She knew that they cared. Starfire would replace the flowers. Cyborg polished the plaque. Robin checked the security device they had placed there to keep away vandals. even Raven visited now and then. But Beast Boy…he would talk to her, keep her updated with what was going on, tell jokes, clean off anything that got on the statue or plaque and basically kept her company. One day, he even brought her a scarf, because it had gotten cold outside.

Beast Boy wasn't alone this time though. Raven was watching the entire thing from the other side of the cave. _I know I'm going to regret this…_ She thought. She quietly chanted her mantra.

Terra felt a strange cool feeling slowly spread from her feet to her head. Suddenly everything went black.

When she came to, Terra found herself lying in a bed in the Tower's infirmary.

_They moved me? Why here? _A fly landed on her nose. She shooed it away. She then realized she could mover her arms.

"I'm…alive?" Terra's voice came out a little hoarse from disuse. A small smile graced her lips.

"She's awake! Everyone quick! She's awake!" Yelled a voice that made Terra's grin double in size.

"Beast Boy…"

Soon the Titans were in the room, smiles on everyone's faces. Even Raven.

"How?"

"Remember what I told you about that creepy dragon dude named Malchior?" Asked Beast Boy. Terra nodded.

"Raven tweaked the spell that she used to get him out of the book to get you out of that rock." Said Robin.

"It is most delightful seeing you alive again!" Squealed Starfire. Terra braced herself for one of her bone-breaking hugs.

"Whoa, easy, Star. She just went months without food or water. She won't be strong enough for your hugs for awhile." Said Cyborg, holding the enthusiastic girl back.

Terra was taken aback. Months? It felt like only a week had passed, at the most.

Her eyelids grew heavy. She Yawned and soon was asleep once again. The Titans quietly left.

* * *

I Know, It was painfully short. But the next Chapter shall be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans own I do not!

* * *

Raven heard laughter coming from the infirmary. As she silently walked in, she heard Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire chanting "Chug, chug, chug!". Terra was drinking protein shakes (given to her to bring up her strength) like her life depended on it. She finished the last cup. The others cheered.

"Told you I could do it!" Laughed Terra.

"Wow…five shakes in four minutes!" Said Cyborg, Checking his arm.

"Man, I wished I had stuff like that in my arm… I wonder what it would be like to be Cyborg." Said Beast Boy. He smiled. "It could be neat, being able to drive, being the tallest." In his best Cyborg voice, Beast Boy yelled "Booyah! I'm Cyborg! I love meat and waffles!"

Cyborg glared a little, but Starfire giggled at her friend's impression.

Terra was silent. She wrapped a blanket around herself like a cloak and scowled. "Your fun is pointless." She said in a monotone voice. The others laughed so hard that they cried.

Raven walked up to the commotion.

"It's the girl of the hour herself! It's great to see you! I forgot to thank you earlier. Thank you Raven!" Said Terra, a huge smile replacing the scowl. She stood up, and grabbed Raven in a hug that rivaled some of Starfire's.

"Can't breathe!" gasped Raven. As Terra let go, Raven backed up. "Things have changed a lot from when you last saw them"

"Like how?" asked Terra "New bad-guys to beat the snot out of?"

Beast Boy spoke up. "Not just that, we've got new members as well."

"Can I meet them? Any friend of you guys is a friend of mine!"

"Do you think you're well enough?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll be fine!" Terra flexed an arm to demonstrate.

Raven sighed. "Cyborg, Starfire, I need to talk to you in private."

Raven left the infirmary with the two Titans in question.

"What do you wish to speak to us about?" asked Starfire.

Raven looked down guiltily. "The spell…it might only be temporary. I still need to check."

Cyborg looked shocked. "You serious, Rae? How do you know?"

"I tweaked the spell. I don't know what the consequences could be." Said Raven "And that's not all I'm worried about. Terra doesn't know that Slade came back. I don't want another Slade obsessive Teammate. It was hard enough with Robin. I know it's been awhile since we saw him, but keep quiet about it okay?"

Her friends nodded. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. Terra could become stone once more and she'd just been revived a day ago. Putting on a smile and wiping the tears off her face, She turned to Terra and Beast Boy.

"What's taking so long? Raven reciting poetry again?" Asked Beast Boy, eager to get going.

Raven shot them a look that screamed "Don't tell him". With a smile, the two walked off with their two friends.

Raven slowly walked to her room. Sighing, she thought to herself sadly.

_I should have told them the whole truth._

* * *

Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Hi, I know, I said it would be longer...I'm sorry!


End file.
